The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Integrated circuits can be mounted to a printed circuit board using a support structure. The support structure may be referred to as a “package” that electrically couples an integrated circuit to features on the printed circuit board. As the size of integrated circuits decreases and the amount of functionality of integrated circuits increases, package substrates have also decreased in size and include an increased number of connections with the printed circuit board. For example, ball grid array package substrates may cover a smaller footprint on the printed circuit board and provide a higher density of input/output connections between the integrated circuit and the printed circuit board as compared to some other packaging technologies. A ball grid array package substrate couples an integrated circuit to a printed circuit board with a number of solder balls formed on the underside of the package substrate.